dyoslofandomcom-20200214-history
Yoma 18
Ting vi lurte på forrige gang (Yoma 17): בית המוקד : "Hall of the hearth": "Hall of the hearth " er veldig spesifikt for Koren-Steinsaltz. Man finner mer hvis man søker på "Chamber of the Hearth", f.eks. i Encyclopaedia Judaica. Kartet i Kjetils Artscroll-utgave finner man også i den hebraiske utgaven av Wikipedia. Beskrivelser av Beit haMoked er også å finne hos Chabad. Jeg har ikke klart å finne ut hva dette heter på norsk. Hva som skjer i den avdelingen med lammene er fremdeles helt i det blå for oss. אזוב‎: "Hyssop ": Planten man bruker til å kaste vann med oversettes som oftest til isop. Typisk nok er dette omstridt - det skal ikke være lett, og det er antagelig egentlig snakk om en annen plante. Foreslår derfor vi kaller det "ezov". Dette med at det som gjør en uren ren også kan gjøre en ren uren ligner jo litt på matematikken, der to negativer blir en positiv. Uten at man skal trekke det for langt. Dagens daf : Yoma 18 Så vidt jeg forstår starter dagens daf med noe som ligger tett opp til fagforeningsavtaler om hvor mye brød prestene kan få. Ved vaktskifte må jo de påtroppende prestene være ankommet før sabbaten , så her må det finregnes med hvor mye brød man får. Er det enighet om dette? Gjett to ganger. Det er interessant å merke seg at til tross for formodentlig høy status behandles kohen gadol også som en liten lærling. Han må briefes først, i tilfelle han har glemt hva han skal gjøre eller "ikke kan lese". Gemara spør om det kan være helt seriøst at man kunne tenke seg en kohen gadol som ikke kunne lese. Men jo, det ser ut til at på grunn av korrupsjon under den andre tempelperioden var dette en mulighet. Det er en fascinerende kommentar om at "passing the goats before the Hight Priest may have led to thoughts of dualism to cross his mind, thereby upsetting him". Å plutselig tenke helt "feil" tanker og få uønskede assosiasjoner er altså mulig for hvem som helst. Her siteres "the author of Me'iri", jeg har ikke klart å finne ut hva dette henviser til. Er dette Menahem ben Solomon Meiri? Umulig for meg å vite nå. Deretter følger noen veldig praktiske kostholdsråd fordi man vil unngå at kohen gadol har pollusjon på natta eller må på do på selve Yom Kippur . Dette fører i sin tur ut til en utlegning om hvorfor en mann ikke bør ha barn med forskjellige kvinner på forskjellige steder, på grunn av risikoen for at barna vil gifte seg med hverandre. Unntak gjelder interessant nok for kjente menn, siden barna da vil være bevisst sitt opphav. Det foreslås også et ordspill i "and the land became filled with lewdness" der ordet for slibrighet, "zima " oppfattes som derivert av "zu ma", "hvem er dette", noe man spør om barn av ukjent opphav. Her er det selvsagt fristende å trekke direkte paralleller til sæddonasjon og lignende. Men som det tyrkiske ordtaket sier: "alle med skjegg er ikke din bestefar", altså: alt som ligner er ikke likt. Prøver å holde dette i mente og ikke skli for langt ut. Category:Daf Category:Yoma